The Dark Side of The Moon CHAPPY 4!
by Girgy
Summary: Iris is learning what's going on, finally! in chapter 3 she learned telaportation, now she learns the rules to that, and the tragic truth about the deal. Will Lilith and Iris actually be ABLE to stay bffs? Is Iris stronger that the devil who ruined her?
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Side of The Moon- chapter 4**

I hope people read my story because I don't wanna demand or anything, but no reviews is more of an insult than 10 bad ones and none good.lol, jk, but I _do _want people 2 read this!

"Eh? Sorry, where?"

"We're back, sleepyhead, now let's be happy about it!"

It _was_ quite a miracle. I ran off and she followed. The light rain felt good. It had been a long time since I had felt the rain. Like a liquid breeze, it was calming, and so the storm continued it's rise, until Lilith and I were sprawled out on the ground, soaking and dripping wet, but quite content.

"I love it here! I never want to go back! Never!" I cried joyfully., but I knew I would have to. It had been a long time, over a _year_ since she was on Earth. She never wanted to go "home".

Then, a couple of hours later, I slowly drifted away, wandering where we were going. Lilith didn't seem to know either. We felt empty, as if we were just 2 wandering souls, lost, and looking for rest. We eventually found our placing on a small, rock planet again and realized something…

"Lilith? You awake?"

"Now I am, you insomniac. What'd'ya want? I'm tired."

"Er, sorry. I think we can only leave at night. What if, you know, _ he _wants us too."

"Yeah, you're right. I studied this once, I think. But it's _you're _ deal. That means, well, I think I get to stay. I think I _have _to stay. Another reason I wanted to die those wicked years ago was you gotta live up here, and I can't. This is gonna be my last night."

"You can't be serious. I wasted my soul?"

"Maybe. I guess. I think what he meant was that you aren't complete, not human, so therefore, he might've had power over you. But I guess _he's _the one who wasted, because you're the only one, and you're too strong, and have a power over him somehow. And then of corse he has power and keeps you here." **Whoa,** I thought, **I didn't know she was **_**that**_** smart!**

"Wow, so…"

"Goodbye, Iris."

"Noooooooo!" I screamed," I'm not going to loose you again!"

"We'll see each other again, at night, you insomniac. Heh, heh, bye, Iris." And she really meant it, _everything._

- so I'll try 2 get chappy 5 out soon. Bye yall!


	2. chapter 5

_**Dark side of the moon chapter 5**_

I was in an old park. The air was cold, and fog made it hard to see. I could tell that someone was watching me, I wanted to know who. My book was getting so interesting, but I needed to make a sacrifice. I needed to let them know I knew they were there. So I left my bag of library books, ( who cares, not like I'd ever give'em back anyway ) and also left a note;

"_Stop stalking me_."

I guess it didn't work, because the next night my bag was there with a note saying;

"_Why?"_

I laughed, "_It's better for your physical __and__ mental health."_

The next night no one was there. But maybe they just forgot, because I saw them again. I think it was a teenaged fool who had no life.

"I'm better than you!" I shouted, then automatically clamped a hand over my mouth.

"I don't _think _so! We had a deal and you've been too relaxed lately."

"Who said that?"

"You're favorite devil. Long time no," he didn't finish, for a glass bottle smashed over his head as soon as he made himself visible.

"Still call protection stalking?"


	3. chapter six

**The Dark Side of The Moon**

_Chapter six_

"Protection?" I asked. Then I realized, he thought he was saving me. I laughed. "Oh, right. Thanks." I didn't really sound grateful.

"Sorry about that. It's just, you probably wouldn't have done that if you knew who that was and who I am and everything. Yeah."

A silence hung in the air. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Sorry, but," I started, surprised at his expectations for my openness, "It's not the sort of thing you go around saying." I looked down at the devil's unconscious body. Suddenly, I didn't feel so well. It was as if the devil was wide awake, strangling me. I felt a burn in my throat. I dropped. It all happened so suddenly, I felt like Lilith was wrong at once. Though it was torture to think of her out there with no memory of ever meeting me. We were best friends! But it was better than weeping by her grave, which was like saying being tortured through this curse was fine…

"Are you ok?" I heard, "Oh no, do I have to call the ambulance?"

I sat up, "No." I stood, turned, left for the moon, for I could see the sunrise.

Back on the moon I felt alone and overpowered. I felt weak.

"Why me?" I asked no one, and no one answered.

"I said why!" I screamed.

"You're never going to learn, are you? It was your foolishness, your desperate attempt to bring your friend what she wanted, so you brought her what she feared. Look where it got you! My slave!" A cold laughter rang in my ears.

"You can't control me!"

"Not completely, but you wait. This curse will drag you into your own evil."

A twisted insanity brought me into searing pain and flung me onto the floor, where I laid for the whole day.

I'm sorry about not posting them all in one chapter. I only figured that out recently. ) 


	4. chapter seven

**The Dark Side of The Moon**

_**Chapter seven**_

'I want to go back,' I thought. 'I know there's a reason I can.'

But I knew I couldn't, and the pain of staying was too much of a threat to argue with, so I stayed. And soon enough the sun set and I went back to earth.

"Hello," I heard.

"Oh, what? What- never mind. Listen, I need you to stop following me."

"See, I knew that a long time ago, but I have my own reasons."

"And what are they?"

"Why should I tell you if you can't seem to tell me why to leave?" he laughed. I raised a brow.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, anyway."

"Right. I'll make a deal with you…"

"I fell for that last time and it didn't turn out too well, sorry."

"…I'll tell you, and then you got to tell me. Got it?"

I hesitated, "Fine."

"Great. Ok, so there's this holy weird thing with the devil," he began, catching my eye. I obviously _pretended_ to not care. "And I saw you leaving the first night I was here. At first I thought it was a magic trick, but then I realized it was what I happened to be reading about. I think I figured out where you lived… er, on the… um, moon…" I froze.

"_What?_"

"The moon? Ever heard of it?"

I laid back. "Which side?"

"The… dark side. If it was true, that would mean you're the penance keeper…"

"The _what?_" I said, and I whispered, "Lilith never mentioned a penance whatever."

"Excuse me?"

"Continue!"

He jumped and explained. When he was finished, he turned, took a deep breath, admitted himself to be crazy, then asked for my explanation.

"Well, um, you basically just said it."

"What? I was… right."

"Well, yeah."

"So, you can do magic and stuff."

"Could. I went to this 'special school' when I was really young. My parents, or adopted parents, were fine with sending me away. I learned why I was so 'special' there. It was a school for extremely gifted people. Ever since the deal, I've not been able to do much. I mean, I guess I never really bothered. Why is it called a penance keeper?" 

"Well, if you see someone who's done something, extremely wrong, you can punish them…"

"Like sending a searing jet of pain through them and haunting them with their sins?"

"Er, yeah. A lucky guess?"

"Not really. I think the penance keeper will probably count, so obviously I've sinned."

"In what?"

"I've said enough. It's not as if I'm gonna say why I made the deal."


	5. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight **of **The Dark Side of The Moon**

_**exile**_

Do remember exile? Most likely, though you do not know, you're in it. I remember not being in exile, but not as clearly. For me, this means two things; before I lived on the moon… years ago. Also, before my parents died. That was, before, when I was young enough to see everything with sense. The exile you are in, is where you know things you can't forget, it leaves out the perfect, crystal clear, spectrum view you once had. That is the easy life you _have _to be taken away from. Now I _really_ want to go back, so I could prevent every shutted person dear to me from dying.

He thought he was asleep. That's why he cared. He even said so. But then why would he come back? Maybe, just maybe, he thought of exile. Maybe he remembered. Maybe he thought I had a way out of exile. I'm not sure, and I would hardly admit it to myself, but I was so glad he came back.

"Why did you come?" I asked. Hiding my excitement.

"So it wasn't a dream? It was all real…"

"Yeah, I'm half dead, moon girl, it was all real. Why'd you return? I thought you were 'unbelieving.'"

"Who says I'm not? I never said we're on the same side…" I raised a brow. Then I turned.

"Exile. That's why. You think I can bring you what you had as a child. You think I can give you- you're- you're- brother?"

"What? Who says I have a brother?"

"You had one, a long time ago, you want him back…" I said this mechanically. How did I know? I just knew.

"Can you? Bring him back?"

"No, you should know that, you told me what I am. But you didn't experience this curse for yourself. If you could just not be here, if I could just not be here, if only, NO!"

"What?!?" he shouted. I fell.

"Shutted witch curse, I hate you!"

I could hear myself crying. My eyes closed. I saw what I dreaded…

"_Mom? Dad?" the girl called. Nobody answered. She began to cry. "I want you to come back! Please!" The girl pleaded her parents' return. But they were dead, she knew. She had just seen a knife, heard a scream, and felt a burn. Knife, scream, burn. Knife, scream, burn, and blood. Knife, scream, burn and blood. She swiped her finger across her wet shirt and onto her also soaked skirt. She saw dust, beside the wet, red blood. She was lucky to be alive. Her tears were gone. 'Dear lord, why _am_ I alive?' But it did not seem like the lord that answered her. 'I will use you later, to save a friend, you will help me. You didn't need you're parents for this, and frankly they would just get in the way. So I took the liberty in sending them off for you… and I killed them…' a cold shrill laugh filled the room… _

"I hate you! I hate you, shutted devil!"

"Stop yelling! Shut up," he told me.

"I shalln't be important to the devil."

"What?"

"Help me…" I whispered, and disappeared into exile.


	6. chappy9

**Dark Side Of The Moon**

**Chapter nine**

**Right where I need to be**

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. Anyways…

------------------------------

It sucks having to live in darkness with no one to hang out with or even

going on the light side of the moon. Here's some advice; like your life?

Like your friends? Be careful 'cause you might have to choose which one

you like better.

I went back down to Earth the next night. I found Orion easily.

"You."

"Yeah, me," I said.

"I figured out what happened the other night."

"Oh my god, it's a miracle."

He glared. "Sorry, so what's wrong with me that I don't already know?"

"Actually, I think I have a right to know what you know."

"I know every tradgedy there is to know, thanks to this curse, I know

the devil uses me like I'm his slave, I know that I'll never gain anything. In

every situation, I'll always lose."

"Okay, I'm sure a lot of us feel like that but…"

"Do you just want to be slapped?"

"Exuse me?"

"I said, do you want to be slapped? I'll be happy to oblige."

"Why do I even come out here? I never get to sleep! Only like, one hour

a night."

"Oh my god, I feel so sorry for you, I get to sleep… wait, I don't get to

sleep! Even if I could, I wouldn't be able to."

"Stop with the sarcasm!"

"No! It's the most humor I can get."

"Stop wallowing in self pity!"

"Stop telling me what to do!"

"Stop screaming!"

"Stop… just stop!"

This time he did. Quiet that swallowed me completely lasted seemingly

forever. I seemed lost forever. Why did this person choose himself to be

my ally? Why did he bother, try, and most importantly, why did they

care? Some one tell me.

I sat up. The sun was rising. Orion was walking away. Morning fog came.

I wasn't leaving… why wasn't I leaving? Not like I wanted to.

Did I?

What was happening? Dawn was coming back to me, I hadn't felt it in

so long. Some one tell me why this was happening?

I felt myself sinking. I felt change taking place… inside me… and

outside, too. I didn't know what was going on. My simple dark gold

clothing changed, too. Metal ran over my skin, developing a dark armor. A

black smoke shaded my eyes, then turned to cloth, covering my eyes and

vision. I had no idea where I was. All I knew is that this was not home.

Home… the moon? Was that my home now? Yes, it had been for a long

time. That didn't mean it was home.

The armor, I could tell, was blinding me with two straps, crossing each

other in the middle. A helmet had my hair tucked into it. I felt boots and a

whole armoring outfit, all metal, and somehow a blade made it's way into

my hand. But there was so much of the armor that wasn't covering me,

making me vulnerable. I felt around me- a fighting platform. So, the devil

was putting me through some sort of fencing tutorial. This place was

certainly an awesome place to train. I felt like I was right where I needed

to be.

I didn't remember getting into


End file.
